


clouds seem to run from the sky

by herwhiteknight



Series: Highschool Heartbeats [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, PE teacher yang, Slice of Life, Teacher AU, english teacher blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: Yang's been a P.E. teacher at Beacon High for four years but somehow manages to encounter new surprises everyday anyways. Teenagers, right?





	clouds seem to run from the sky

**Author's Note:**

> I sent my friend Cindy a post on tumblr about how horrible some P.E. teachers were (wearing a coat while their students were freezing outdoors, not running laps etc) and then we started talking about how GREAT of a P.E. teacher Yang would be and then... well it just kind of morphed into a teacher!au kind of thing.
> 
> And I thought to myself "There's no way I'm gonna tackle a massive AU like that, there's too much worldbuilding and planning and plotting for that" -- but then somehow I found myself writing the AU anyway? So that's how this series "Highschool Heartbeats" is gonna take shape. I figured I'd at least be able to write random non-chronological, kinda plot related kinda not ficlets and just keep them in the same 'verse. Less pressure on me to maintain a consistent plot and every so often you guys will get Extremely Fluffy teacher!au bees! So we all win, I like to think.
> 
> All that being said, I hope you enjoy! :)

It was a beautiful day at Beacon High. The birds were singing, the bees were buzzing and Mrs. Xiao Long -

Well. Yang was _running_.

“Stop laughing!” she screeched at her students as she zigzagged wildly around the school’s main soccer field. “If no one gets this _fucking_ bee-”

“Mrs. Xiao Long!” one of her students yelled, scandalized. 

“My class!” she yelled back as she sprinted past the class, “My rules about appropriate language!” she finished as she zipped back the other direction behind them. “And _also_ my rules in general, so help me _god_ if no one gets this bee _away from me_ \- you're all running ten extra laps today!”

 _That_ got the reaction she was looking for. Every single student leapt into the fray, most of them crashing into each other as they all frantically attempted to locate and subsequently shoo away the terrifying bee.

“I think it's gone, Mrs. Xiao Long!” someone called across the soccer field to Yang a few moments later.

“You might say that it's… Xiao Long gone?”

“Oh Pete,” Yang jogged up just in time to catch the pun, “Leave the jokes to me from now on, okay?” She clapped her hand on his shoulder as he hung his head and muttered something in dismay. “It was.. a bee-utiful attempt though.”

As everyone else groaned, Rick sidled up to Yang’s side, “So… _Miss_ Xiao Long…,”

“It's Missus, and you know that _very_ well, Rick,” Yang warned, her tone dangerously light.

Rick skipped past her warning arrogantly, “I saved you from that bee, you know. And I was wondering,” he said, raking his eyes up her body, “If there was gonna be any kind of reward for that… heroic act.”

What Yang wouldn't _give_ to be able to kick this kid in the nuts. But she'd gone four years with a spotless teaching record at Beacon High and she wasn't about to ruin that now. Not when she had _other_ ways of getting her annoyance across. “You know what, Rick?” she said, slapping him jovially across the back so hard he nearly face-planted, “I think that kind of bravery _does_ deserve a reward. What do you think, guys? Does ten extra laps seem like a fair reward?”

“Twenty!” Pete piped up, a smirk on his face.

“I think you're _right_ , Pete. How does twenty extra laps around the field sound to you, Rick?” Yang asked, slapping him across the back once more.

“Whatever you say, Miss,” he started sullenly, then gulped as Yang’s eyes flashed dangerously, “Mrs. Xiao Long.”

“Better,” Yang nodded at him sternly, “Get going - or it'll be fifty next time.”

“He's _totally_ gonna get it when grad rolls around,” Samantha snickered underneath her breath.

“Gonna bet on that, Sam?” Yang offered, folding her arms as she appraised the remaining students.

“How do you-?”

“Know about the _get dunked on_ bet?” Yang smirked, “My wife literally starts the betting pool every single September. She knows how little patience I have for douchebags.”

“..wife?” Samantha mumbled, a slightly shocked, but not at all disgusted, expression crossing her face.

Riley nudged her a little roughly, “ _Mrs. Belladonna,_ ” she hissed under her breath.

“Why don't the rest of you do ten more laps and we'll be done class early, alright?” Yang clapped her hands together once, bringing the whistle hanging around her neck up to her lips and tweeting it a couple times. “Sam, how about you run with me?” she said as the rest of the group started around the field.

“Am I in trouble?” Samantha asked nervously as they started jogging side by side, far enough back from the rest of the students so they could carry a conversation in peace.

“No, not at all,” Yang smiled over at her kindly. “I know you're new, so I just wanted to ask and see how you were doing. If you were settling in alright.”

“Oh!” she said, glancing up at Yang carefully before returning her eyes to the field. “Um…”

“There's a lot of an adjustment period through all of high school, you know,” Yang said, keeping her tone light, “A lot of growing and learning about yourself. I just wanted you to know that if you ever needed to talk about anything, no matter how stupid it may seem.. my wife and I are here for you.”

Samantha was quiet for a few moments - probably more due to the fact that she was trying not to die as they finished the first lap of ten. Then, “Your wife… Mrs. Belladonna? She teaches English, right?”

Yang nodded, “That's right. And I'm sure she'd be happy to talk with you if ever needed anything. Just tell her that Yang sent you.”

“Yang?”

“That's my first name,” Yang said seriously, finishing in a faux-whisper, “But that's a trade secret, okay?”

“Okay,” Samantha said, processing everything Yang had said quietly.

“All good then?” she confirmed, giving Samantha's shoulder a squeeze before picking up her pace and sprinting ahead to reach the front of the pack. “C'mon you guys, pick up those tiny feet! The faster you finish, the faster you can hit the showers and head home!”

* * *

Yang finished toweling off her hair after her end-of-day shower, tossing the soaked towel into the laundry hamper in her office for the janitor to pick up later. She stretched her arms up above her head with a little contented sigh, reveling in the after school silence for a moment.

“Long day?” a voice broke through the quiet a moment later. Gentle arms wound around Yang’s waist from behind and Yang melted into her wife’s embrace with another soft sigh.

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Yang replied, allowing herself to rest against Blake momentarily before turning around to return the hug. “I showed a kid up for trying to hit on me and I’m pretty sure we’ll have another gaybie to adopt by the end of the month. What about you?”

Blake’s eyebrow quirked at the mention of Yang being hit on again. “Any new bets?”

“You’re only asking that because you’re trying to drive up the eventual donations for that charity, aren’t you?”

“And you’re saying that as if it’s a _bad_ thing,” Blake teased back, nuzzling her nose against Yang’s for a moment, trying to pull away before Yang could capture her lips.

But Yang was too quick. “I just love seeing how competitive you get,” she said, her breath hot against Blake’s lips.

“ _Yang,_ ” Blake warned, “We’re still in your office.”

“Hm…,” Yang hummed dangerously, “So?”

“ _So_ it can wait,” Blake said, pushing away from her just slightly. But she knew she couldn’t deny her wife, or _herself_ for that matter, for very long. “Who was it?” she asked, attempting to backtrack to their original conversation.

Yang pouted for a moment before turning back to pick up her coat from where she’d left it on the back of her chair. “Hm? Oh, Rick Harlen,” she answered as she slipped on her jacket, freeing her hair from underneath the collar in one glorious cascade of gold.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Blake grumbled as she absently slid her arm through Yang’s and tucked in close to her side. “ _Him._ He’s in my third period class - and he’s _such_ an asshole. And his work ethic is _terrible,_ ” she added as an afterthought.

“I made him run twenty extra laps today, if that makes you feel any better,” Yang said, tipping her head down just slightly to kiss the top of Blake’s head as they headed out the the parking lot.

“That _does_ make me feel better,” Blake said, a snarky grin quirking the corner of her lips upward. “Thanks, babe.”

“Anything for you,” Yang replied softly, taking Blake’s hand and squeezing.

“Hey Mrs. B! Mrs. Xiao Long!” The pair of them turned to see Cameron waving at them from across the hall, near the cafeteria.

“Hey Cameroni,” Yang waved, making Blake roll her eyes. She _always_ had nicknames for most of the students - and they _always_ seemed to change every single hour.

“Hello Cameron,” Blake smiled, “Is there something you needed?” she prompted as the short boy fidgeted nervously with the hem of his baggy striped shirt, seeming to have something to say.

“Oh, uh,” he glanced up at Yang before his eyes darted back to the floor. “Um… it’s just that Principal Rose wanted to speak to you both, uh.. in her office. Yeah.”

“That’s everything?” Yang asked, fighting back a smile as the poor boy floundering in front of them.

“Uh… um. Yeah. I think?” he said, sounding extremely unsure.

“Sounds good!” Yang chirruped, holding her hand out for a high five, like a _complete dork._ “Have a good weekend, Camjam!” she told him when returned the high five awkwardly.

“See you, Cameron,” Blake called after his scurrying back. When he rounded the corner and was out of sight, Blake couldn’t help but share a laugh with Yang. “That poor boy.”

“I can’t help that I’m sexy,” Yang lifted a shoulder with a snort. “They’re falling all over themselves for a piece of this.”

“A piece of something they can’t have,” Blake said sternly, swatting at Yang’s arm as she lifted it in a several bodybuilder poses in quick succession.

“Well _obviously_ ,” Yang replied with a laugh, “My heart belongs to a dark haired mystery woman that I’ve been in love with since the early days of my youth, which was full of heartache and _pining_ I might add-”

“Oh, quiet-”

“ _There_ you two are!” Ruby called from the other end of the hallway, “Didn’t Cameron tell you-”

“I’m _sure_ he did, Ruby,” Weiss appeared beside her, folding her arms and rolling her eyes, “But I bet these two insatiable rabbits could barely keep their hands to themselves-”

“Hey!” Yang cried, “We’re professional in the school environment, thank you very much!”

While Weiss just harrumphed, knowing full well that she was unable to refute Yang’s claim - because it was, in fact, the truth - Ruby threw her arms up, drawing the conversation back to herself. “I was wondering, since it _is_ the weekend - if you guys wanted to head back to our place for a pizza night?”

“I did not agree to that!” Weiss interjected.

“You’ve been married to me for _how_ many years now?” Ruby stared at her in disbelief.

“We’d love to join - that is, _if_ Weiss is actually okay with it,” Blake intervened, putting a halt to the inevitable bickering that was bound to occur.

“You know I’m always down for pizza,” Yang said.

“Weiss?” Ruby asked, turning to her wife and unleashing her best pouty puppy dog eyes upon her.

“Oh!” she threw her hands up in the air, desperately attempting to avoid Ruby’s begging expression, but to no avail. “Alright, fine! But everyone should chip in _at least_ five dollars for the pizza and snacks!”

“Awh, yes!” Ruby high-fived Yang as Blake gave a subtle fist pump. “Nice Weiss strikes again!”

“Anything else out of you about my generosity, Ruby, and it will be no pizza for you at all,” Weiss warned with a slight frown that was obviously trying to cover a fond grin.

“Awesome!” Yang cheered happily, “Pizza, better get ready to meet your biggest foe yet - my mouth!”

“Besides,” Blake said as the four of them all continued to make their way to the parking lot. “Yang has some _interesting_ stories from gym class today - don’t you, dear?”

“Oh yeah!” Yang said, “And, babe, I didn’t even tell you the craziest part-”

“Besides being hit on by a guy at least ten years younger than you?”

“Yang, someone hit on you _again?!_ ” Ruby exclaimed scandalized.

“Yeah, okay but, I mean, c’mon, just look at all this, can you say that you blame them?”

“Gross!” Ruby yelled, “I am your sister _and_ your principal - I don’t need to hear about _any_ of that! And as your principal, I’m making a new rule right now! No more talk about my sister being hit on by _highschoolers!_ Who are _my students_!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, anyway,” Yang brushed off her concern as she continued, “So you’ll never believe, but there was this _fucking bee_ that literally just wouldn’t leave me alone..."


End file.
